Sorry
by xmaybejoleisa
Summary: JONAS. Don’t ask him how he ended up on the other side of a girl’s restroom for almost an hour now trying to apologize and appease a certain number one fan of Jonas because he still hasn’t figured it out himself. NickMacy.


**Title:** Sorry

**Summary**: JONAS. Don't ask him how he ended up on the other side of a girl's restroom for almost an hour now, trying to apologize and appease a certain number one fan of Jonas, because he still hasn't figured it out himself. NickMacy.

--

It's not that he hates being on the boy's tennis team or anything. In fact, in the very beginning, Nick Lucas was more than stoked to be picked for the boy's varsity team. It was an honor and he loved playing the game. He really had looked forward to the season.

The only tiny problem: how much the boy's team spent time with the girl's team for special school sports events. The girl's team meaning a team which included Macy Misa aka the most athletic girl probably in this entire school and also the biggest, craziest fan of Jonas.

Don't get him wrong. He's sure she's a _very_ nice girl once she gets over her obsession and the accident-prone nature she seems to carry about her every time she's in a one-foot radius of his brothers or him. But the fact of the matter is, her getting over all those things seems to be even more and more unlikely as days have gone by.

The sad truth is he doesn't know how much longer he can tolerate her glazed over, adoring expressions directed towards him; or even more so, the number of injuries and bruises he's gotten at each event or yearbook photo he's had to take where tennis rackets were in possession by namely, Macy Misa, just because she does play third seed on her tennis team.

By now, it shouldn't really be surprise that after such a long and grueling season filled with weekends of gaining injuries and bruises from a certain petite, overly-enthusiastic star tennis player and only grimacing in pain and biting his tongue at her over-the-top apologies, he had to blow up eventually.

Well his team members didn't think so, and neither did hers.

"_Nice, asshole." _

"_Dude, that's just not done." _

"_Nice going, loser. You know if that's how all the Lucas brothers treat their fans, I don't know how long you'll have them on your bandwagon..."_

And when he called his brothers for help, they'd only laughed and called him a poor, unfortunate soul and started singing their own version of that annoying song from Little Mermaid to him over the line.

Joe seemed to have no place in his heart to actually feel for him_. "Dude! That's epic! I mean she's kind of all over the place, but that's gotta be harsh. I mean she's hit us more times than we can count too…but wow, we've never done that. All I can say is have fun for the rest of the event, man—" _

Then came the voice of Kevin_. "All I know Nick is you gotta fix this. You know you do. Mom's raised us better than that..." _

He'd sighed knowing they were both right. You _knew _you did something incredibly wrong when both of them of were right. To be honest, he was the most polite one out of the three of them, so the incident coming from him wasn't something he was used to. He was usually a spectator to things like this, with the other brothers and all.

The line went dead with the ring of their amusement still in his ears, and that's how he ended up on the other side of a girl's restroom for almost an hour now, trying to apologize and appease a certain number one fan of Jonas.

"Macy, come on, will you please come out and let me talk to you in person about this." He asks through the door, trying to keep his voice calm and not mingled with desperation.

"No!" Her response comes quick and short.

He sighs, trying again. "Please?"

No response, except for the occasional sniff here and there. For some reason, he couldn't get the image of her sitting on top of the toilet seat and tearing up out of his mind. It actually did make him feel like a jerk now that he thought about it.

He hit his head against the door repeatedly for a few minutes. The headache still wouldn't go away.

"Macy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that in front of everyone—"

"Yes you did!" Her voice calls out, a twinge of trembling involved now in the tone. Jeez, she really knew how to sock it hard into a guy's gut, didn't she?

He talks softly, his voice steady. "Macy, what I did back there was totally inappropriate and rude, and you should be much meaner to be. I deserve it. I deserve ten whacks to the head with a tennis racket at the very least, so why don't you come out and—"

"Oh, don't even think about pulling that card on me, Nick of Jonas! You can't get me out with something like that. Besides, I'd never want to hurt you intentionally…no matter how much you hate me!" She starts whimpering again, and he hears her blow her nose.

He can't help groan. She really is good at this whole guilt trip stuff, even if she might not be doing it intentionally.

"I don't hate you, Macy. I really don't. I could never do that and—are you blowing your nose on toilet paper?"

"You do to hate me! You never freak out on anyone like that—"

"I freak out on my brothers all the time—" He points out, trying to help her feel better, but she only wails out louder. Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good thing to bring up then.

"That's different! And yes, I am using toilet paper. "

"_Macy_. That's really unsanitary." He states rationally, voice dripping with subtle disapproval, as he quietly cringes at the image of her using toilet paper. He can't help it, he's a neat freak. Out of the all the guys in his house, he's always been the most organized and obsessed with cleanliness.

"Shut up!" Her voice snaps at him sharply and he's momentarily surprised by the tone she uses with him. She's never given him attitude before. This is certainly new. "This isn't the time to talk about personal hygiene, okay?"

"Sorry?" He attempts again. Great, today really just isn't his day. He's managed to screw up even more on top of the original one.

"Whatever." He hears her mumble under her breath. They relapse into silence once again and maybe if they were actually friends, this would be easier.

"Macy?"

"Yeah?" Her voice sounds so small and unsure, he wishes he could just throw himself off a cliff. Since when did he become so inconsiderate and ungrateful? He used to be the deep and sensitive one in the family.

He clears throat. "I hate begging, but please come out, Macy. I have tissues, and I can't stand you sitting there and blowing your nose on toilet paper."

He hears a mixed muffle of a sob and a laugh at his request, and then the sound of footsteps, and a twist of the doorknob.

She comes out tentatively, her cheeks plastered with dried up tears, and her big brown eyes still watery. She gives him a weak smile. He smiles back awkwardly, slowly getting a pack of tissues out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She takes the pack from his hand, careful not to touch him, and it all seems foreign to him, to see her so conscious of not having any physical contact with him.

She blows her nose quietly; painfully aware he's staring at her the entire time with those intense eyes of his, and when she's done, they stand there in the hallway, unsure of what to do next.

"Macy, I really am sorry about—"

"I know." She cuts in, biting her bottom lip. "It's fine. I guess I have been acting kind of annoying. I'll get off your back, from now on, promise." She finishes, forcing a smile.

She starts walking back to the main hall, when he grabs her arm to stop her. "No, don't take it like that." He stops, taking a deep breath. "I mean I would appreciate fewer injuries, not going to lie, but…that doesn't mean I want you out of our lives. You're a great girl, Macy…"

She giggles out of nowhere and he looks at her in bewilderment. "Sorry, it just sounds like you're trying to break up with me gently or something, " she pauses, trying to sober up again, and nodding her head seriously, "Okay, sorry, go on."

There's a moment of silence and then the two crack up.

"Breaking up, huh?" He asks, his eyes crinkling near the sides.

"Something like that." She quips back, her eyes shining in laughter, and she scrunches up her nose a little.

He gazes at her intently and it hits him then, that when she's not hyperventilating over one of his brothers or him, or hitting one of them across the head with her baseball bats, she's kind of cute.

"Hey, Nick of Jonas, you there?" She waves her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yeah, sorry, just got to thinking, I guess." He mumbles aloofly, and she gives him a questioning look before shrugging happily, and humming one of their songs.

"So, we good?" He asks randomly.

She gives him a bubbly smile. "Yep!"

He nods his head faintly. "Let's try this over again, okay?"

He takes another deep breath, trying to get into character, before smiling at her politely. "Hi. My name's Nick Lucas and you are?" He brings out his hand for her to shake.

She giggles, grabbing onto his hand, and shaking it with a little more energy than he imagined, "Not Nick of Jonas?"

"Nope. Never, atleast with my friends and family." He states seriously.

"Well in that case...nice to meet you, Nick! I'm Macy. Macy Misa."

The feel of her hand on his lingers, but he tries not to think about that. "So Macy, I hear you are one beastly player out there on the tennis courts." He comments casually.

She smiles shyly. "Really? Well I am third seed on my team, and we did win state championships last year, but…"

He cuts in, tone still gentleman-like. "Wow, well that speaks for itself then, doesn't it? Bet you could hurt someone with one of those rackets, couldn't you?"

She shrugs, eyes sparkling, knowing where he's going with this. "Oh you know it happens sometimes when the opponent can be a royal jerk."

"Well, if he's being a jerk, he deserves it, doesn't he?" He insists.

She looks up at the ceiling, drumming her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Sometimes, if they're cute, I let them off the hook."

He clucks his tongue disapprovingly. "Well that's not really fair, is it? Equal treatment for all is what I go by."

"You know I have heard about this one guy on the boy's team whose all about that. _Supposedly,_ he's really cool-headed, doesn't really let _anything_ on the court get to him."

"That would be me." He confirms affirmatively.

She smiles. "Well, I'd love to play with you one day. Just to see what all this non-stop gossip on the court is all about."

"Love to. You'd probably beat me 6-0 and 6-0, but sure."

She smiles, "No, I wouldn't." She whispers.

And that's when another familiar female voice rings out and the stomping of angry feet. "There you are! Nicholas Lucas? How dare you treat my best friend like that? You know I always thought Joe was the problem child—"

"Hey!" Cuts in the voice of his older brother.

"No offense Joe, but seriously, Nick? For real, you're the one to have a meltdown on Macy—"

"Stella—"

"I mean I know she can go a little loony when she's around you guys, but so what?"

"Stella—"

"And okay, so she gave you a few bruises and sent you to the nurse's office more times than you could count, _well boo hoo_! It's called an accident. Suck it up, Nick, like a man—"

"Yeah, like a man, Nick—"

"Be quiet, Joe."

"Kay Stell."

He closes his eyes, trying to think of a way to calm the blonde down. Time's up. He can't think of anything. "Stella!"

She stops in the middle of her rant suddenly, rubbing Macy's shoulder supportively, before turning to Nick with a glare and waiting for him to continue. "Yes?"

Behind her, Joe's frantically giving him the 'don't mess with her, or you'll be screwed' expression.

Nick exhales loudly, choosing to ignore Joe's poorly signaled advice. "Macy and I worked it out. I told her I was incredibly sorry."

"He did, Stella. Don't worry. Everything is fine now." Macy pipes in, giving Nick a warm smile, and he smiles back.

Stella studies him carefully, as if to catch any small hint of a lie or lack of genuineness on his face. He keeps a straight-face for as long as he can.

"You better have said sorry and meant it." She mutters darkly finally, before turning around in her heels quickly, "Come on, Joe, let's go to the front. I think I saw a vending machine, so you don't have to complain about dying of thirst anymore like you did the _entire_ ride here…"

But, Joe's too busy checking out Macy in her tennis uniform, that cheeky grin on his face. "Hey, nice uniform—"

"Joe, I swear to god—" Calls out a shrill voice.

He turns around quickly, rushing to Stella's side like an obedient puppy at the sound of impatience in her voice.

The two sixteen year olds stare after the bickering couple, as Stella jealously interrogating Joe on whether he was checking out her best friend shamelessly or not, and him blatantly lying that he wasn't.

They turn to each other embarrassedly.

"Sorry about Stella, she can be so—"

"Sorry about Joe, he can be such a—"

They stop immediately, before laughing softly. "They should just go out already." She sighs.

"I know right? It's obvious to everyone _except_ them." He replies dryly and she laughs nervously and all of a sudden everything feels forced and not the same.

She looks away, brushing a strand of her away, closer to her messy ponytail. "We should probably go in…"

"The event is almost over." He interjects, noticing the kids starting to come out into the hall.

"Oh well I guess I'll just ask Stella for a ride—" She turns around, and for some reason he can't help thinking if he doesn't stop her now, he'll never get this chance again.

"Hey Macy?"

She turns around, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Do you want to go play one of these days, for real?" he asks, "I promise I'll go easy on you." He adds as an afterthought in a grave voice, even though his eyes contradict his tone.

She scoffs; the natural streak of competitiveness inside of her visible. "_You wish_." Her eyes brighten just a fraction though. "But yeah, definitely!"

He nods his head faintly. "See you in school on Monday, Macy." He speaks in a low voice, and he swears for a second he sees her sigh at the sound of his voice, but she's quick to retract the sound.

She smiles at him pleasantly before saying goodbye and walking away, and as she does, he can't help noticing that Joe was right. That really is a nice uniform. Then again, he could be a little biased. She is after all their number one fan.

For some reason though, he feels like she won't be_ just_ that for long. For some reason, he feels like maybe, possibly, there might be something more soon enough.

--

**A/N**: The ending is horrendously weak, but I didn't know where else to go with it without stretching it out pointlessly or rushing anything either. Also, this might not remain as a one-shot because of that same reason so yeah…we'll see I guess. It seems random really, but The Ting Tings make me feel random. I was listening to their song, _Be The One_, while writing this, if that matters at all (not really).

Anyways, please tell me what you think ;)


End file.
